Seven Things
by Cristtine
Summary: Siete cosas que odio de ti: Tus amigos, tu vanidad, tus juegos, tu inseguridad, etc. Pero la que más odio de ti: Es que me haces quererte. Edward/Bella. One-Shoots independientes entre si pero con la misma finalidad. UA/TH. OoC
1. Vanidad

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de Meyer. La idea se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba "**7 things**" de **Miley Cyrus** y me dije: _Misma ¿Por qué no haces una serie de One-Shoots cortitos y lo publicas en , inspirados en esta canción?_ Y _misma_ me dijo que sí xD.

Af, este fic va dedicado a **Mistakeland**. Que me ha soportado desde Marzo en msn y Livejournal, que lesea conmigo y hablamos incoherencias cuando tenemos sueño. Mujer, tu sabes que te adoro y que QUIERO que me traigas algo de Francia. No sé un perfume con olor a **Pepe le Pouf** xD (estoy hablando incoherencias, es la hora y el cansancio). No sé, tu sabes que te adoro con mi ser y que este fic no es suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que me has soportado y lo que has hecho por mi. Really, te quiero amiga :3.

**Summary**: Siete cosas que odio de ti: Tus amigos, tu vanidad, tus juegos, tu inseguridad, etc. Pero la que más odio de ti: Es que me haces quererte. Edward/Bella. One-Shoots independientes entre si pero con la misma finalidad. UA/TH. OoC

**Seven Things**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

"_Y ahora estamos parados bajo la lluvia"_

**

* * *

Vanidad**.

Siempre tú.

Tú. Tú. Tú. Tú. Ah, y por último _tú_.

Siempre estás tú primero que yo. Y me pregunto ¿dónde habrá quedado aquel caballero de la armadura de color plata que siempre estaba a mi rescate, tal cual como una damisela en apuros?

Creo que se quedó junto a aquellos primeros meses de relación, cuando todo era color de rosa. No, multicolor, por que así lo veían mis ojos. Todo pintado en un perfecto arco iris de colores y armonía. Cuando todo era perfecto.

Pero al parecer, las personas cambian. Y es cierto, ya casi ni te reconozco; ¡Oh! ¿Dónde estarás príncipe de mis sueños. Mi romeo. Mi vida. Mi todo?

Supongo que en el campo de fútbol americano, entrenando como jugador estrella para la siguiente temporada escolar de campeonatos, junto con tus amigotes y las sin cerebro de las porristas.

Ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano en la secundaria de Phoenix, te subió los humos a la cabeza. Ya no te reconozco.

Es tu vanidad lo que te cambió por completo.

¿Y dónde quedo yo en tu lista de prioridades?

—Tú siempre serás la primera y la única, Bella —Me dices todos los días.

Sí, claro, lo que _tú_ digas.

* * *

Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? A mi… bien. Traté de reflejar algo de vanidad en nuestro perfecto Edward, pero es casi imposible… Ojalá que les haya gustado. Trataré de subir cap lo más pronto posible, por ende, mis otras historias quedan en **Stand-By por el momento**, hasta que termine los One-Shoots de este fic.

Bites y que estén bien (:

**Cristtine.-**


	2. Juegos

**Summary**: Siete cosas que odio de ti: Tus amigos, tu vanidad, tus juegos, tu inseguridad, etc. Pero la que más odio de ti: Es que me haces quererte. Edward/Bella. One-Shoots independientes entre si pero con la misma finalidad. UA/TH. OoC.

Dedicado a **Mistakeland** por ser tan comprensiva conmigo (:

**

* * *

Seven Things**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

"_Probablemente nunca debí decir eso"_

**

* * *

Juegos**.

_Infantil_, pensé con una mueca mientras Edward seguía jugando con la consola Play Station 3 en su recámara. Me fijé que estaba jugando el "_Medal of Honor_" por quinta o sexta vez.

Queda más que decir que después de ti, vienen tus sagrados juegos de consolas. ¿No será como mucho el tener casi dieciocho años y seguir jugando Super Mario Bros hasta las tantas de la madrugada? Y además ¿No será excesivo el tener un Play Station 3, una Xbox 360 y una Nintendo Wii en toda tu habitación?

-Es enfermizo –Mascullé furiosa, mientras me acomodaba en el sillón de la alcoba de Edward y tomaba algún libro que él tenía ahí, botado o tirado en su habitación.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Preguntó sin sacar sus ojos de la pantalla de la televisión y apretando los botones de colores con rapidez.

-No –Mentí con naturalidad.

_Enfermizo_, pensé mientras me enfurruñaba y trataba de meterme en la lectura de lo que tenía en mis manos.

Si sus juegos de video me molestaban, sus juegos estúpidos con sus amigos me fastidiaban.

En el instituto pasan golpeándose como verdaderos Cromagnones. Como si los golpes que reciben en el fútbol americano no le fueran suficientes y tienen que seguir golpeándose durante las clases, los tiempos libres, etc.

_Nunca van a cambiar_, pensé con un suspiro y me preparé mentalmente a lo que venía.

Maratón de Super Mario Kart durante todo un fin de semana.

_Infantiles_, pensé con fastidio.

* * *

Uf, Really... agradezco a las personas que se dan el tiempo para dejar reviews, pero me pondré un poco exigente, si no recibo **4 reviews por cap**, no publico más. Es que uno lo hace con todo el amor del mundo y eso... y da penita u_ú. Mis niñas, las quiero y gracias a todas las personas que vía msn se han preocupado por mi salud física. Muchas gracias a todas ella, ¡las adoro!

Well, y qué les pareció? A mi, muy lol xD

Los reviews se agradecen!

***Cristtine.-**


	3. Inseguridad

**Primero: ¡HOY ESTÁ DE CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD CULLEN!**

**Segundo**: A las niñas que me dijeron vía rev que los capis lo hiciera un poco más largos, sorry, pero son **drabbles** y eso. Y Edward **no es malo**, sino un poco OoC, que es necesario para el fic, pero él sigue siendo... él.

**Y último**: ¡Disfruten el fic!

**Summary**: Siete cosas que odio de ti: Tus amigos, tu vanidad, tus juegos, tu inseguridad, etc. Pero la que más odio de ti: Es que me haces quererte. Edward/Bella. One-Shoots independientes entre si pero con la misma finalidad. UA/TH. OoC

**

* * *

Seven Things**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

"_Pero nada nunca va a cambiar hasta que me escuches"_

**

* * *

Inseguridad**.

Sí o no. Blanco o negro. Sol o luna.

Siempre tan inseguro y cambiante. Muchas veces me he preguntado seriamente si eres un bipolar sinsentido. Y a veces, lo eres.

Tu inseguridad a veces te gana y la transmites en nuestra relación. ¡Pero por dios, si ya nos conocemos hace mucho y aún sigues pensando si esto está bien! Tú sabes muy bien que siempre he pensado lo contrario, que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado…

Rectifico, que nos _ha_ pasado a ambos. Ya que, alguna que otra vez, mencionas lo feliz que te sientes a mi lado; lo bien que te hago sentir y lo diferente que soy a las demás. Y aquello me hace sentir especial.

Pero ¿A qué se debe tu maldita inseguridad?

—Siempre he pensado, que si llegara el día en que ya no me quieras más, te dejaré tranquila, Bella. No volverás a verme —Me repites cuando te viene el lapsus melancólico. Y siempre te doy la misma respuesta, obvia, por lo demás.

—Eres el único y hasta el momento, no hay nada que me pueda separar de ti —Y esbozo la sonrisa que a ti te gusta tanto.

Te inclinas suavemente a mi rostro y unes tus suaves labios con los míos. Pero, aunque tus palabras me digan una cosa, en tus labios siento otra.

La inseguridad de lo nuestro.

Y nuevamente refunfuño por no poder hacer nada contra tu cabezota de percebes.

Edward Cullen, no tienes remedio.

* * *

Really, de verdad que le doy gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un bello review. O sea... de 3 revs pasamos a 15! Es wow que la gente haga eso. Y no es extorsión o cómo se le llame, muchas escritoras lo hacen...

Y de verdad gracias a las personas que se han preocupado por mi salud, pero ya estoy mejor, el cardiólogo me diagnosticó arritmias y eso. Pero es algo genético que tarde o temprano se iba a detectar en mí.

Y... empiezo mis dos semanas de pruebas semestrales, por lo que es algo difícil que actualice todas las historias que tengo en Fanfiction, por lo que les pido disculpas a todas mis lectoras, really, pero mis notas están bajas y TENGO que pasar de curso.

Well, You know, si hay reviews (ojalá que se mantengan...), actualizo en poco tiempo (:

Well, las quiero!

**Cristtine**.-


	4. Me quieres, pero ¿Te gusta otra?

**Cristtine says:** Gracias de verdad por todos lo reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior, ojalá que se mantengan (: y también gracias a las personas que se han preocupado por mi salud, pero ya estoy mucho mejor. Eso sí, me demoré poco en actualizar y sigo pidiendo disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias, pero hay algo en mi cabeza que **no me deja continuar**, les prometo que tardaré lo menos posible en actualizar **Princess** y **Bedtime.**

**Summary**: Siete cosas que odio de ti: Tus amigos, tu vanidad, tus juegos, tu inseguridad, etc. Pero la que más odio de ti: Es que me haces quererte. Edward/Bella. One-Shoots independientes entre si pero con la misma finalidad. UA/TH. OoC

**

* * *

Seven Things**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

"_Pero no sé que lado tomar"_

**

* * *

Me quieres, pero ¿Te gusta otra?**

Mientras camino a tu lado, con tu mano sobre la mía, puedo sentir que cada mirada femenina del instituto de Phoenix se posa en nosotros.

Para ser más clara y directa, se posa en _ti_.

Me siento frustrada con mi yo interno por no hacer nada para parar el acoso femenino que tienes. Y sí, estoy _celosa_.

Es raro, ¿cierto? Pero no dejo de pensar de que, realmente, me perteneces, tanto como te pertenezco yo. Es mi lado egoísta que sale sólo a veces.

Más bien, _casi_ siempre que estamos juntos en el instituto.

Pero cada vez se me pasa más rápido al ver tus ojos esmeraldas sobre los míos. Y cuando pronuncias aquellas palabras que son mágicas, ya que pueden perdonar todo.

—Te quiero más que a mi vida misma, Bella Swan —Y lo dices con una cadencia y una seguridad que ni siquiera el actor más experimentado puede decirlo como tú lo dices. Y además, le agregas aquella sonrisa torcida que me hace hiperventilar.

Mejor dicho, _casi_ todo.

—A Tanya le gusta Edward…

_¿¡Qué!?_

—Y últimamente lo han visto muy juntos en los entrenamientos —Me dijo una tarde Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga y prima de Edward. Mi boca se abrió levemente, mientras asimilaba lo que Alice me estaba contando—. Yo que tu, hago algo —Añadió mientras esperaba mi reacción. Me quedé muda y estática donde estaba—. ¿No me vas a decir nada por lo que te acabo de contar? Bella, se trata de mi primo, que a la vez, es tu novio hace nueve meses. ¿No te preocupa que a Edward…?

—¿… Le guste Tanya? —Terminé con una sonrisa quebrada—. Sé que Tanya quiere con Edward hace mucho tiempo. Y es decisión de Edward si quiere estar con dos a la vez. Pero si le gusta otra, que de mi se vaya olvidando —Dije sin mucha convicción. Pero al parecer, Alice se tragó mi mentira.

—Es tu decisión —Dijo y salió del baño de mujeres, dónde conversábamos desde hace unos minutos atrás.

_Si es tan cierto que me quieres, aléjate de la imbécil de Tanya_, pensé con furia mientras salía del baño y caminaba con paso firme hasta el campo de fútbol.

_De esta conversación no te salvas, Cullen_.

* * *

Bueno, el capítulo es un poco más largo (:, trataré de hacer el siguiente un poco más largo también, para que sean felices (:

**LasQuiero.-!**

**C**risttine.-


	5. Llanto & Risas

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Meyer y Summit. Y la canción es de Cyrus. Yo sólo tomo prestado algunos cosas y las retuerzo en mi loca mente (:

**Summary**: Siete cosas que odio de ti: Tus amigos, tu vanidad, tus juegos, tu inseguridad, etc. Pero la que más odio de ti: Es que me haces quererte. Edward/Bella. One-Shoots independientes entre si pero con la misma finalidad. UA/TH. OoC

**

* * *

Seven Things**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

"_Si lo escribes, lo elimino"_

**

* * *

Llanto & Risas**.

Me di cuenta de la clase de persona que eres: egoísta, frío y, por lo demás, un don Juan de cuarta.

Siempre estuve segura del amor que te tenía, pero hay cosas las cuales se salen de mi alcance y yo no puedo hacer nada. Y ¡dios! Cómo me frustro por saber que no puedo hacer nada para remediar en la situación en la que estamos, distanciados, separados… cómo sea que se llame al punto en el cual estamos ahora.

¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto? ¿Por qué a mi…? ¿Por qué a _tu_ novia?

Claro, un partido de fútbol americano por la ESPN es más importante que el aniversario de nuestro noviazgo, claro, si a ti parece que poco y nada te importa lo que yo pueda pensar. ¿Te has detenido a pensar un poco en mí durante estas semanas? No lo creo. Son más importantes las prácticas en el campo de fútbol, pasar más tiempo con los imbéciles de tus amigos e incluso, me atrevería a decir, a dedicarte a coquetear disimuladamente con Tanya, la zorra de ella…

—¡Argh, no puedes hacerme esto! —Grito, ya harta de toda esta situación. Sabía que al estar contigo ganaba y perdía. Y sabía que estar con el capitán de fútbol y uno de los más populares de todo el instituto tenía sus riesgos.

Pero decidí aceptarlos por que te quería… es más, por que te amaba en silencio desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Y las lágrimas rompen su cause por mis ojos marrones, llenando mi solitaria habitación de sollozos vacíos…

Muchas veces las cosas no nos salen como queremos, pero siempre pensé que contigo las cosas iban a ser realmente diferentes. Pensé ciegamente que podría ser diferente, pero me equivoqué.

Y los recuerdos comienzan…

Pienso en todas las cosas bellas que pasamos juntos, todas esas tardes en tu casa o en la mía, sin hacer nada o simplemente escuchando música; cuando me llevabas a cenar o cuando me raptabas en clases y me llevabas a dar un paseo en el Volvo. Son tantos momentos lindos que, al fin y al cabo, las lágrimas son otro episodio en nuestra relación.

Y, además, se dice por ahí, que la persona que te ama nunca te va a hacer llorar.

Pero yo no creo eso, alguna vez todos vamos a llorar por la persona que uno quiere.

Y da igual, la verdad, ya que los momentos lindos son más que suficientes. Y las risas guardadas de nuestros encuentros también son recuerdos que guardo perfectamente en mi corazón.

Y mi celular suena y lo veo. Un mensaje tuyo aparece en la pantalla.

«_Lo siento, mi Bella, pero a veces las cosas se me escapan de las manos. Te amo con mi vida, Edward_».

Lo leí unas veces y luego lo borré, ya que si quiere perdón, es mejor que lo diga a que lo esté escribiendo, para que no se transforme en un cobarde ante mis ojos.

Y me quedó ahí, inmóvil en mi habitación, hasta que un sonido muy familiar suena por la solitaria calle.

Me levanto con curiosidad. ¿Acaso podría ser…?

Y mis dudas se confirman. Por la ventana de mi habitación te veo en el Volvo con un ramo gigante de flores.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y abro la puerta. Y ahí estás, parado frente a mí, con aquel ramo gigante de flores y con la mirada taciturna.

Me acerco a ti y, literalmente, me tiro a tus brazos. Ya extrañaba aquella sensación de abrazarte.

—Fui un imbécil, Bella, por favor perdóname —dices y yo solo atino a besarte.

Y no es necesario que me digas todo eso, ya sabes bien que estás perdonado.

* * *

Bueno, salió algo más largo y más raro también xD. Ojalá que les haya gustado. Creo que durante la semana actualizo **Princess** (:

Millones de gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, son las ganas que necesito para continuar :D

**LasQuiero~**!

**Cristtine.-**


End file.
